Too Damn Sexy
by Ani J or Bumble Bee
Summary: Hermione moves out of the Head Dorms and Ginny moves in. An interesting exchange ensues between her and the I.B.H.S.F. R and R! Rated for language and sex.
1. Prologue

**This one is by Ev. Otherwise it wouldn't be a Ginny/Draco, now would it? Okay. Bye! It is my first fanfic. Oneshot. If you think I should write asequel, please don't hesitate to request.**

**Disclaimer: Erm... I'm sort of, I don't know, SIXTEEN!**

Too Damn Sexy

Prologue

"_He's _Head Boy?" Hermione stared in disbelief at Dumbledore.

"Yes, Ms. Granger. I have appointed young Mr. Malfoy in the position of Head Boy. In addition, the two of you will be given special Head's Dorms." Hermione gaped. There was no way in hell she would share a dorm with Malfoy, the git.

"I'll take the position but not the dorm."

"All tight. Then please inform Ms. Weasley of her new accommodations."

End Prologue

"Did he say why it was _me_?" I asked Hermione.

"Nope."

"So now I have to share a dorm with Malfoy all year?"

"Yep."

"That fucking bastard!"

"Which one?"

"Both of them."

"Good bye." I stormed off to the head's dorms in a huff. I gave the gargoyle the password.

"You're not the Head Girl," it remarked.

"Maybe so, but you won't have a head if you don't let me in." It sprang aside and I flung my trunk into the room. A startled ferret boy looked up at me from his quiet reading. Yes, the ferret was reading.

"Ah. Weasley." I glared at him. "No need to say 'Hi' back." I sneered. I levitated my trunk up the stairs to the girls dorm. I slammed the door shut behind me. The ass. He had nerve talking to me.

After a week of sharing a dorm with the Incredible Bathroom Hogging Ferret, (That's right. We share a bathroom) I was ready to kill him. Or the gargoyle, which sometimes refused to change the password when I asked it to so that the I.B.H.F. couldn't get in. I decided to lock the bathroom doors and take a really long bath in the small swimming pool sized tub. I turned on the bubble bath. The light purple ones that smelled like lavender. The bath filled up with the perfect temperature water and I slid off my dressing robe and slid in. I soaked up the warmth while listening to Celtic music, which was perfect for soothing frazzled nerves. I closed my eyes and listened to my music intently. I was completely zoned out. Then I heard a splash. I opened my eyes and pulled the nearest bubbles toward myself. I looked around the pool in panic. That sodding wanker! His wet blond head popped up in front of me.

"Well. Weasley. If you sunk down a bit more in the water, I'm sure it would be an amazing view." I crossed my arms tightly across my chest.

"Why are you in my bath?"

"Am I making you uncomfortable?" He asked stepping closer.

"Sort of!" I said as he took another step.

"In what way?" He was too close. Not good! I was naked in a bath with my worst enemy, who according to an anonymous survey, was said to be _great_ in bed.

"Too many to count," I said.

"Is one of them, I don't know. Sexually, maybe?" the nerve! How could he hit the nail on the head on his first guess? All right! Fine. I really needed a good shag. And my options were apparently right in front of me.

"Maybe." I raised my eyebrow at him.

"Great. Because I've got a boner that can kill a guy."

"I said 'Maybe'! Not 'Yes'! And why?"

"You meant yes, and I don't know." Ah, sod it all. I was getting very turned on by the sight of his abs.

"Yes! All right! You're making me sexually uncomfortable, and I've needed a shag for a while."

"You're not a virgin?" I raised an eyebrow at him.

"Do you want sex, or not?"

"Hell yeah. Where though?"

"Not here. Maybe your bed?" I suggested.

"Great. Let's dry off first." We both hopped out of the tub and I quickly grabbed a towel. I dried off and walked into his room. Yes, I was walking into the I.B.H.F.'s room to shag him. Odd. He got there before I did. He had the common decency to wear his towel around his waist. I was still wearing my towel after all.

"Are you on?" He asked from his seat on the bed.

"Not quite." I'm not sure what possessed me to say it. Maybe I thought it would be better if I did. He stood up and pulled me into a very close hug before starting to kiss me. His kiss was tough and demanding, which was actually just how I liked it. His tongue sought entrance. I opened my lips slightly. It darted in and was soon battling with mine. He lay me down on the bed. Without breaking our kiss he ripped off my towel, his hand brushing my breast in the process. I moaned a bit into the kiss. I could feel him smirk. The hand that had the towel travelled slowly down wards. His fingers ghosted over the sensitive spot. I gave an involuntary moan. His hand picked up a faster motion and gained harder contact with my clit. I broke the kiss with a really loud moan. I was right on the edge, but was he going to give it to me? No, of course not. Right before I came, his hand stopped all contact. I grabbed his towel and ripped it off.

"Good god, Malfoy. Fuck me all ready." He smirked. He poised at my entrance. He slid in ever so slowly. I moaned. He started slow, really spaced out thrusts.

"Fuck me, you sadistic bastard!" I yelled. He slowly picked up the pace. "Harder!" I said. He got harder inside me. Then he got harder with his thrusts. I wrapped my feet around him, allowing him deeper. He welcomed it and got so that he was going really fast and hard. I almost shrieked. "Oh my God!" I yelled, as I came to the best orgasm I'd ever had. But he kept going! Only for a few minutes more though, it brought me to a second orgasm.

"That was one of the best shags I've ever had," he panted.

"Me too," I agreed, breathing just as hard.

"Maybe we should do it again some time."

"Definitely." Yes, he was good in bed. He was very good in bed. And I had a whole weekend with the I.B.H.S.F. (Incredible Bathroom Hogging, Shagging Ferret) Life was actually looking up. Oh. And the whole rest of the year to get the best sex I've ever had. Fun.

**A/N: Please review! I would greatly appreciate it. Yeah. Bye!**


	2. Chapter 1

**A/N: This was originaly going to be a one shot, but then i got a review asking me to please update. So now it is a drama. Sorry about that.**

**Disclaimer: 1. I have black hair.**

**2. I am sixteen. I got my drivers licence! Woot!**

**3. I live in the good ol' US of A.**

Ginny calmly chopped up the potatoes on her cutting board.

"Mummy! Can I go over to Uncle Fred's candy shop?" a little boy asked. The young boy had dark red hair and green eyes.

"Not unless your brother goes with you," Ginny reasoned with the seven year old. Ginny like her mother, was doomed to have all boys it seemed.

"But he's boring," Travis complained. Ginny raised her eyebrow at her small son. One of her other sons had just turned thirteen.

"If you want to go, you will bring Jacob," Ginny reasoned. "I am not sending a seven-year-old to Diagon Alley by himself."

"Fine."

"Jacob!" Ginny called up the stairs of her house. A boy with light red hair ran down the stairs pulling a shirt over his head as he ran.

"Yeah mum?"

"Will you take your brother to Fred and George's shop, please?"

"Sure mum."

"Be back by seven."

"Yes mum." They left via floo powder. A pop resonated around the house.

"DADDY!" The excited squeals carried around the house. An eleven year old, an eight year old, two six year olds, and a four year old ran downstairs to greet their father. Harry scooped up the four year old and only girl.

"Hi, love," Harry said, giving her a kiss on the cheek. "We seem to be missing two of our brood."

"they went to Fred and George's."

"Ah." Harry set Jenny down and wrapped his arms around his wife. Ginny sighed.

"Please tell me I look as fat as I feel," she complained.

"Of course you do," Harry assured her.

"After this one's born, we have more kids than my parents."

"No. You have more kids than your parents. I have as many kids as your parents." Ginny sighed again. She often forgot that Jacob wasn't his. It had been so long ago. Thirteen bloody years. She had absolutely no idea where he was, or even if he knew he had a son. But she had seen him. One day in Diagon Alley, she had seen him. She was with Harry and everyone. She didn't think he even noticed that one of her kids had light red hair. God.


End file.
